Alanian Belgium
Otherwise known as Regency Belgium, to distinguish itself against Joel's Belgium and Frank's Belgium Early History Alanian Zeeland, formerly Belgium-Doggerland, is located in Southern Netherlands and Northern Belgium. This outpost was originally meant to expand and own all of Belgium. However this outpost became a spot for Trouble and eventually became a hot-button topic among international relations. 2nd Amsterdam Relations Soon after the founding of the colony, Oretin_ came and took over the abandoned town of Amsterdam to the north. PolkadotBlueBear and Orein_ agreed to be peaceable neighbors as long as Belgium did not expand further East and Amsterdam did not expand further South. However this Amsterdam did not last long. 3rd Amsterdam Relations Oretin_ left Amsterdam to take over Graz, and the colony of Belgium-Doggerland had no northern neighbor. Until GamerWitness and GrabbingDragon moved in and took over Amsterdam. Alania tried to keep in force the same treaties as agreed with the previous Amsterdam, but due to some disagreements with maintaining the treaties relations almost were tense but agreements were made that solved all problems and relations became friendly. Soon after selling one of the chunks to Amsterdam; the colonial office in Belgium-Doggerland was greifed by an Alanian town member. It is possible that the town member who greifed it was paid to do so by GUI66 of Catalonia, however GUI66 did not admit this. Zeeland The Alanian Colony of Belgium-Doggerland was struggling until FrankUnderwod2 showed up and formed his own Belgium. To avoid confusion the Alanian colony was renamed to Zeeland. This gave a new direction for Zeeland to go, as a neutral middle-man in the region. Many citizens of many nations voiced that Belgium-Doggerland and Zeeland should unclaim. However Alania stayed in Zeeland and transformed it into a walled city for citizens to live in. However in the resumption of the October War on November 2nd 2017 led to the FrankUnderwod2-Alanian Alliance being broken due to FrankUnderwod2's treatment of the people of France and Persia. This created turmoil between Begium and Zeeland, However the was no battle being fought over Zeeland and PolkadotBlueBear and Frank stayed relatively friendly. The Belgium-Zeeland disagreements were ended with the restoration of the Belgium-Alania treaty of FrankUnderwod2 and PolkadotBlueBear. The calls for Zeeland to unclaim lessed when Frank moved his town from Belgium first to France then to Riga. FrankUnderwod2 was banned and Alanian Zeeland gained a new lease on life, and planned for major expansion. Regency Belgium Claiming Frank's Belgium Alanian Zeeland was renamed Alanian Regency Belgium and quickly expanded to claim Franks old town just to the south when it fell on the 5th of Febuary. PolkadotBlueBear set about fixing the greifs that occurred in Franks Belgium and rebuilt both sectors of Belgium, old Alanian Zeeland and Frank's Belgium back into a unified town, called Alanian Belgium, or Regency Belgium, for PolkadotBlueBear was regent of the town until a chancellor could be found who would focus solely on it. Alania also managed to get citizens to live in Belgium finally. Regency Belgium, expanded, built new buildings to complement the ones of Frank, finished the walls, and planned for more citizens to move there, all in all a golden age for the outpost. Contention and Problems In late May however, Joel, fresh from unbanning, came and set up a town just outside Regency Belgium, calling his place Belgium, claiming the walls of Alanian Belgium, and inadvertently invalidating all treaties regarding Belgium. Although it appeared hopeless that Amsterdam, Regency Belgium, and Joel's Belgium would reach any agreement they did and it was hoped all would be peaceful. After the 2 Days War Joel left Belgium and an Amsterdam-Alanian plan was reached to buy Joel's Belgium, however Joel called off the deal and moved back to his Belgium. Belgian Wall Troubles Joel, back again, started making a Communist nation, something Alania had no trouble with; however he then started blockading the roads leading to Regency Belgium and started messing with the walls that Regency Belgium had either built or inherited from Frank's Belgium. After PolkadotBlueBear made an effort to contact Joel to get the wall reopened PolkadotBlueBear received no official reply besides "We are protecting our borders". This upset Alania as the wall is directly outside our claims and was our border long before it was Joel's. After some pressure however Joel re-opened one of the 3 gates, but then he decided to leave the server and turned over his Belgium to an inactive friend of runnerboy72000.